


Welcome Mrs Smith – the DVD Extra

by Basmathgirl



Series: The Tale of Mr & Mrs Smith [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extension of a scene in Welcome Mrs Smith where Donna finally reunites with the Doctor/John properly as the man she fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Mrs Smith – the DVD Extra

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** you might be shocked to know I wrote this so that I could do a sex scene.  
>  **A/N:** I was asked to write this by [Serenitys_Lady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitys_Lady); I hope you approve, and any delay is because I hated the first draft of this so I completely re-wrote it.

“John Smith is me, and I am him. Do you understand now?” He guided her mouth closer so that he could ghost his lips over her flesh. “The only difference is confidence; but you made me as John confident that I was capable of anything as long as you loved me.”

She let out a sob of relief as she clutched his collar. “Then you’re my John?! You really are! Obviously there were similarities when I saw you peeping through, but I thought I was mad for loving you,” she confessed. “And I thought you’d think I was mad for trying to find you.” 

“Far from mad,” he commented gleefully. “I thought it was bloody marvellous of you; and I have missed being able to do this with you so much, my love.”

They shared hesitant, tender kisses that quickly became fervent as their pent up desires broke through. So much had happened when they had needed such comfort from each other, and now, finally, they were able to ask and take it.

 

Donna’s hands moved from the Doctor’s collar to smooth their way up his throat and into the hair at the back of his head. His attention wasn’t on that aspect of her movements; instead he was focused on her lips. She was gasping beneath him, opening her mouth wide to let him in as his tongue swept in to taste, glide, and explore her anew.

This was comfortably familiar and yearned for in equal measures. He had almost forgotten how good this was in his anxious need to divest himself of all that had been John Smith. But leaving John Smith behind also meant losing Donna; he realised that now. For so long he had denied wanting this, thinking it beneath him somehow. Even during those dark days onboard the Valiant when the Master had made great play of destroying Chiswick, and thus Donna, for his own amusement and to torture the Doctor. Through all the brutality he couldn’t let his thoughts dwell on this aspect of ‘them’; it had been too painful to remember, too precious to expose to the light.

A guttural sound forced its way out of his body up through his lips; a keening sound of remorse and relief.

Donna instantly stroked his head, with smooth consoling strokes. “Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay; I’m here now,” she crooned at him softly. Keen to reassure him, she began to undo his shirt buttons to seek out his bare skin, convinced that flesh against flesh would reassure him the most.

“What are you doing?” he quizzed her when she seemed to be undressing him.

“Finding you,” she simply answered.

Instantly the Doctor knew what she meant; that it was their way to reconnect. Following her lead, he released her skin by lifting up and removing her tunic. He gasped in pleasant surprise when he saw what was underneath. “You’ve got your fuchsia bra on!” he exclaimed. It had been his favourite garment of hers when they had been together. 

There was a playful smile on Donna’s face; it was one more piece of John peeping through, reassuring and confirming for her that she was doing the right thing. She pushed him to lie back on the bed and began her slow exploration of his chest; relearning the feel of his body beneath her.

He ached for her touch. The soft slide of fingertips across his yearning skin, freeze framed by his desire to be stroked and caressed. Every ounce keened as her whisper-soft breath puffed across his neck. So many promises made in an instant; so many promises broken.

A groan forced its way out between his lips, closely guarded by his teeth up until that point but proving to be as useful as a chocolate teapot. The heat of his desire no longer held in, it flared upwards and outwards from his loins, blazing through his heart and burning though his mind.

“I want to… I _need_ to feel your skin against mine,” he ground out.

Donna smiled sweetly at him. “No problem,” she said, and brought her hands to the catch on his trousers. “Let’s get these old things off.”

She peeled them off, and as he rolled his socks off his feet she tackled her own trousers; leaving them back in their original position but wearing only their underwear.

He smoothed his hands over her freckly back and let his hairy legs tickle the soft skin of her thighs, enjoying the warmth of her body. “That’s better!” he declared as he recaptured her lips. She tasted so good to his heightened taste buds; and he was only distracted when her hands circled his stomach and landed on his briefs. “What are you doing, minx?”

“I’m just investigating,” she answered as innocently as she could, and broke away from his mouth to gaze down at his lower torso. “This might sound totally stupid, but are you still the same down there as when you were John?”

He smiled in understanding, and placed a hand over the top of hers, guiding it down to rest properly on his groin. “Why don’t you find out, for both our sakes?” he murmured.

With a small shrug that hid her nervousness, Donna ran her hand over him, feeling his increasing arousal and its familiarity beneath her touch. She gave him a saucy smirk. “Something seems to have disappeared,” she proclaimed as she continued to fondle him with firm strokes and gentle squeezes.

The Doctor gave a happy groan. “It needs a special attachment; and I may have to check to see if we’re still compatible.”

She was about to ask what he meant when he ran a hand down over her hip and into her panties, cupping her before dipping an inquisitive finger in to investigate her flesh. He giggled when she immediately bucked against his hand. “How…?” she started to ask.

“Increased senses,” he gleefully supplied. “And I can make it work both ways.”

“Well that’s new!” she stated. Blimey! This bode well. With that thought, she edged his briefs down, pleased to see that things were as she expected, in more ways than one. The Doctor eased down her panties at the same time, having taken her unclasped bra and tossed it aside. She let him guide her to straddle him as he sought to devour her breasts.

He eagerly licked and suckled at her flesh, sending desire to pool and spiral within her. It had been such a long time since he had done this to her, and she wanted to reclaim his body as hers.

It was as if he had read her thoughts because he lifted her up by the hips, encouraging her to line him up at her entrance and slide down onto him. They both let out a delighted gasp as they gained intimate contact.

His mouth was back covering her lips, hungrily kissing and duelling with her tongue; causing her arousal to peak. Her need for him was almost at breaking point now, making her rise and then fall upon him, driving him in deeper to where she wanted him.

She knew he wouldn’t put up with that much control being out of his hands for long, and he didn’t; rolling them until he was on top and in charge of his thrusts within her. Wrapping her long legs around his waist made the sensation utterly wonderful and she moaned loudly with satisfaction, adding to the sounds he was making. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” she cried out when he got it totally right.

To her delight he continued to get it right, and she shuddered beneath him as her first proper orgasm in ages hit her. That didn’t deter him, and he drove her onto towards a second one, but broke before he managed it. “I’m sorry, so sorry; but I couldn’t hold on,” he told her breathily. “I’ve wanted to do this for too long with you.”

They continued to exchange small grateful kisses as he lay upon her, and she rubbed comforting circles on his back. “That’s okay,” she assured him. “As long as you don’t mind me insisting you repeat this until you get it totally right.”

The Doctor smirked as he answered. “Donna, for you I’d be willing to try anything to get it perfect.”

What more could she want? Well, a decent explanation for Jenny concerning what they were up to wouldn’t go amiss…


End file.
